Lo incorrecto
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Basado en el capítulo 21, donde Joon Pyo habla con Jae Kyung] Jan Di amaba a Joon Pyo… Pero ¿cómo demostrárselo? Ya no podría hacerlo. Porque él saldría de ese lugar, casado. Sería de otra persona, miraría a otra persona, besaría a esa otra persona, que no era ella... Entonces se dio cuenta… Que estaba harta de siempre hacer lo correcto. ONE-SHOT


**Me dio por escribir este One-Shot basado en el capítulo 21 desde la parte en que Joon Pyo y Jae Kyung se encuentran para hablar antes de la boda muajaja.. Ojalá que les guste!**

Lo incorrecto.

La escuchó acercarse, por sus tacones. No le sorprendió que se colocara a su lado en el altar. Necesitaba buscar las palabras correctas… La escuchó balbucear un poco, hasta que comenzó a formular palabras.

— Ha Jae Kyung, ¿aceptas a Goo Joon Pyo como tu esposo? — Comenzó hablando de forma monólogo, él no se giró a verla. No tenía suficiente valor. — ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?... Acepto. — Contestó. Tenía una idea de qué diría después, y no se equivocaba. — Goo Joon Pyo, ¿tomas a Ha Jae Kyung como tu esposa? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? — Muy bien, era suficiente.

—… No acepto. — Murmuró. Notó que Jae Kyung se había girado a verlo, pero él no hizo lo mismo. — No puedo hacerlo.

La novia sonrió apenas un segundo y lo miró incómoda.

—… Goo Joon Pyo… Esto es solo por diversión… ¿Por qué estás tan serio…-?

— No estoy bromeando, mono. — Pausó. — No. — Corrigió y la miró finalmente. — Ha Jae Kyung. — Pronunció su nombre por primera vez. Ella lo miraba expectante. — No puedes casarte conmigo.

— Joon…

— Lo siento. — Esta vez, la chica se vio realmente molesta.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo? Entonces, ¿por qué existen las leyes y la policía?

Hora de la verdad, lo admitiría. Nunca lo pronunció, y aunque ella lo supiera, más vale que le quedara claro ahora que saldría de su propia boca.

— Hay una chica de la que me enamoré. — Miró el suelo. — La primera desde que nací…— Luego volvió a mirarla firmemente. — Y la única… Hasta el día en que me muera… Ella es la _única._ — Repitió. — ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? — Ella analizó su mirada unos segundos, hasta que asintió. No le sorprendió. — ¿Estás loca?

—… Lo sé. Esa chica es Geum Jan Di. — A pesar de que la nombrada fuera su mejor amiga, pudo percibir un leve tono de celos. — Pero… Quiero que tú y yo continuemos. Suena gracioso, pero me sigues gustando a pesar de que me odies. Porque eres un hombre que sabe cómo amar correctamente. — Saliendo de los labios de esa chica que no era la persona que quería para su matrimonio, se sintió más dolido que alagado. — Por eso me gustas más. — Estuvo mirando un punto en especial en el suelo, pero finalmente lo miró. — El hecho de que sea Geum Jan Di… Puedo soportarlo. Sé que no la olvidarás fácilmente.

— "_¿No la olvidaré fácilmente? Te equivocas, aunque trate, no la podré olvidar"._ — Pensó.

—… Pero… Si espero… Si espero y observo… La próxima vez, tal vez haya una oportunidad para que me ames como la amas a ella…

Eso lo enfureció, pero no lo demostró. No, él jamás amaría a otra persona que no fuera su amada castaña. Nadie podría reemplazarla.

— Ha Jae Kyung. — La llamó en tono de reproche.

— Eso es todo lo que necesito. Vale la pena la inversión.

— "_Al diablo…"_

Sí, lo mandó todo por la borda. Tiró su seriedad, su postura, su valor, su orgullo… y se arrodilló.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…

— Perdóname. — Murmuró. Ella no era una mala persona, era buena chica y merecía a alguien mejor que él. Quería zafarse de ese maldito compromiso como de su familia y ser feliz.

— No quiero…

El subió la vista para verla.

— Escucha bien. — Su tono de voz se volvió duro, decidido. — Desde mañana seremos una pareja casada. No importa qué, hasta que la muerte nos separe, vamos a prometer amarnos el uno al otro sin importar cuál sea la situación. Aunque supliques por mi perdón… No hay nada por lo cual perdonarte. — Sus esperanzas se destruyeron, Jae Kyung podría llegar a ser muy cruel si se lo proponía. — Es tarde ya. Me pidieron que me durmiera temprano, ya que mi maquillaje se hará por la mañana. Me voy primero.

Se giró y caminó rápidamente para salir de allí.

.

.

.

Apenas reaccionó, se colocó de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Era tarde, el viento soplaba fuertemente contra su rostro. Necesitaba librarse, ¿por qué todo era tan injusto? Pero él también había sido injusto con las personas inocentes, lo merecía, él no tenía derecho de justificar nada. Se acarició la sien. No tenía sueño, pues si lo tuviese, quizá se volvería loco y querría nunca despertar para encarar tal realidad. No quería casarse de forma forzada.

Entonces las palabras de su prometida tuvieron sentido. Hasta mañana…

Él no era de nadie.

No hasta mañana por la mañana…

Comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, buscando a esa persona. Le quedaba poco tiempo, pronto se acabaría y lo único que quería… Que antes de su "sentencia de muerte", pudiera verla solamente a ella… Una vez más. No estar con sus amigos y con ella… Solo con _ella_.

Le sorprendió verla aun despierta, parada en frente de la piscina, donde él estuvo antes y había sido golpeado por Ji Hoo. Corrió hacia ella hasta quedar detrás de ella. No quería asustarla. Respiraba agitado, pues había hecho una gran carrera.

—… Geum Jan Di. — La llamó.

La vio tensarse, ya que sabía que era él. Siempre reaccionaba de esa manera, desde que habían terminado, siempre se mostraba reacia. La conocía demasiado bien. Finalmente se giró a verlo con sorpresa.

—… Deberías estar descansando para mañana. — Le dijo en tono de reproche.

Pero él no quería pelear con ella. No quería terminar de esa manera. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, alarmándola. Jan Di comenzó a retroceder, pero había olvidado que estaba escasos centímetros de la piscina, entonces la jaló de un brazo para evitar que cayera y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

— Tonta, es peligroso. — La regaño.

Ella no reaccionó. Había dado un paso hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Joon Pyo la había jalado del brazo y la abrazó. ¿Por qué? Le escuchó regañarla por su estupidez, pero no quiso devolverle el insulto. Estaba demasiado sorprendida en sus brazos. Quería soltarse, su simple cercanía le causaba mucho daño.

—… Su-Suéltame.

— No.

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes! — Forcejeó.

— ¡NO QUIERO!

Se sintió sin aire al ser apretada con más fuerza contra su pecho. Le sorprendió que su voz se hubiese escuchado tan dolida, desesperada.

— No pienso soltarte, ¡no lo haré! ¡No ahora que tengo tiempo de tenerte en mis brazos…!

— Goo Joon Pyo…

— Déjame abrazarte, aunque sea una última vez antes de que mi vida sea un completo infierno.

Entonces ella dejó de forcejear. Solo se dejó abrazar. ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto a ella? Él debería estar mirando a Jae Kyung, ella era hermosa, millonaria, buena persona, optimista, alegre…

— "_No como yo… Fea, pobre, sin status y estúpida lavandera."_ — Pensó amargamente. —… ¿Por qué me quieres…? Yo… ¡No soy bonita…! ¡Y sin dinero…!— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No necesito nada de lo que tú piensas, solo te necesito a ti. — Le murmuró. — Geum Jan Di… Tú eres bellísima a tu manera. No permitas que nadie más te diga lo contrario.

Comenzó a llorar y correspondió su abrazo. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Ji Hoo, le había dicho esas palabras. ¿A quién engañaba? No quería que Jae Kyung se casara con él, no quería, no lo deseaba, primero muerta antes que eso sucediera. Pero tenía que hacer_ lo correcto_, Jae Kyung era su amiga. Ella merecía ser feliz, no como ella. Quizá Joon Pyo la olvidaría, quizá todo lo que sentía por ella era solo un capricho…

Reunió suficiente fuerza y lo empujó, alejándolo de ella. Joon Pyo se vio desconcertado por la repentina acción y vio su rostro empapado de lágrimas, pero decidido.

—… Te vas a casar mañana.

— Geum Jan Di…-

— Cállate y escucha. Lo nuestro… Acabó, hace mucho. Tú mismo lo terminaste, no entiendo por qué quieres actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Tú comenzaste otra historia con Jae Kyung unnie, ahora toma la responsabilidad.

— ¿Tú acaso sabes por qué lo hice…?

— No me interesa saberlo, Goo Joon Pyo. — Se limpió orgullosamente las lágrimas. — Para mí, tú no significas na…-— Frenó sus palabras al verlo acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los hombros.

— ¡TE DEJÉ PARA PROTEGERTE, MALDICIÓN! — La zamarreó. Ella no contestó, sorprendida. —… Mi madre me amenazó… Diciendo que si yo no te dejaba, haría lo que sea con tal de separarnos, incluso herirte o a tus personas más cercanas, incluyendo al resto de los F4. ¿Crees que yo quisiera eso para ti? Lo terminé para protegerte, para alejarte de mi madre. Cuando me di cuenta que no debí ser precipitado, utilizando medidas tan drásticas, quise recuperarte, pero luego ese estúpido compromiso… Yo… No amo a Ha Jae Kyung… No quiero ni puedo hacerlo… Yo solo…-

— ¡No lo digas! —Le interrumpió con la voz quebrada.

— ¡SOLO TE AMO A TI!

— ¡Cállate! — Se zafó de su agarre y golpeó su pecho. — ¡Eres un idiota! — Volvió a golpearlo. — ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un desconsiderado! ¡Un completo estúpido! — Sollozó. —… Eres de lo peor…

—… Geum Jan Di…

— Déjame en paz. — Le interrumpió y salió corriendo de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos, detestó el sol. Se vistió sin prisa alguna y vio a sus amigos mirándolo con tristeza. Se sentía un completo miserable a punto de ir a un funeral. Al suyo propio quizá. Jan Di no deseaba verlo, y eso ya lo había hecho darse por vencido. Tanto así, que ya ni tenía ganas de verla. Le había expresado sus más puros sentimientos… Pero no podía ser. Le había hecho un gran daño, no tenía derecho de mirarla ni hablarle.

—… Joon Pyo. Es hora. — Le avisó Woo Bin. Él solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cuál fue su grata sorpresa cuando chocó con Jan Di cuando él apenas salió. La castaña perdió el equilibrio y él la sujetó suavemente de la cintura. La soltó enseguida.

— Perdona. — Se disculpó en tono tajante. —… ¿A qué venías?

—… Me dijeron que les informara que ya podían ingresar a la cele…-

— ¿Llamas a eso celebración? Mírate.

Llevaba un vestido gris hasta los talones, con un abrigo blanco de seda. Se había peinado el cabello. Se veía bien, pero su expresión lo arruinaba todo. Sus ojos carecían de ese brillo característico que le hacía sonreír. Estaba como él, a punto de ir a su funeral.

—… Jae Kyung unnie me regresó esto. — Le mostró la cadena que él le había regalado.

— ¿Por qué lo tenía ella?

— No lo sé… No pude preguntarle…— Susurró. — Te lo regreso.

— ¿Por qué? — Frunció el ceño.

—… Porque ya no me pertenece.

— Le doy esta cadena a la persona que amo, ¿aún no lo entiendes? Yo jamás amaré a Ha Jae Kyung, y más vale que ella también lo entienda.

—… No hagas ninguna estupidez.

— No lo haré, porque sé que van a herirte. Por eso no puedo. — Quiso seguir caminando, pero aun había una duda en su mente. —… Geum Jan Di… ¿Por qué nunca has pronunciado que me quieres?

—…

— ¿Acaso…? Como dijiste anoche… ¿Ya no significo nada para ti? — Más silencio. Pudo sentir como algo en su interior se quebró por el silencio de su castaña. —… Bien, entiendo. No me devuelvas la cadena, es tuya. No lo repetiré.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…-

— Con permiso. — Pasó a su lado y siguió caminando. Luego de unos segundos, pasaron el resto de los F4 para acompañar al heredero. Ella se quedó allí, mirando el suelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía pronunciar esas palabras tan simples como Joon Pyo podía? ¿Por vergüenza? No. Era por miedo, siempre creyó que solo "le gustaba", pero no pudo con ese sentimiento que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta el hecho de convertirse en amor. ¿Pero qué ganaba? Joon Pyo se casaría y ella había sido muy cruel con él. Pero él tenía que entenderla, ella siempre se dedicó a hacer lo correcto, por el bien de las personas… ¿Por qué merecía tal cruel final? Jan Di amaba a Joon Pyo… Pero ¿cómo demostrárselo? Ya no podría hacerlo. Porque él saldría de ese lugar, casado. Sería de otra persona, miraría a otra persona, besaría a esa otra persona, que no era ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta… Que estaba harta de siempre hacer lo correcto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le resultó extraño que solo Ga Eul apareciera como dama de honor, ¿dónde estaba Jan Di? Quizá no quería ver semejante momento, no le importó. Todo había acabado.

— Iniciaremos ahora. La ceremonia por la unión de Goo Joon Pyo y Ha Jae Kyung comenzará. — El hombre pausó. — El matrimonio es un voto santo entre dos personas, delante de la gente que quieren y aman.

Joon Pyo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, pero sentía una enorme amargura en su interior. Gente que quieren y aman... _"Sí, claro"_.

— Si alguien se opone, por favor que hable ahora… o calle para siempre.

Silencio. Joon Pyo cerró los ojos, derrotado.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, vamos a…-

— ¡Yo me opongo!

— "_No puede ser…"_

Él se giró junto con todo el público para mirar a la persona que estaba en la entrada, respirando agitadamente, quizá por haber corrido mucho. La joven castaña tenía las mejillas rojas por el jadeo, cansancio… Y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡Yo, Geum Jan Di, me opongo a esta boda! — Repitió con voz fuerte y clara.

Nadie salía de su asombro, ni él mismo. Hace unos segundos ella se mostraba rendida, diferente.

—… Jan Di…— Escuchó el susurro de Jae Kyung.

La castaña miró a su amiga con suma tristeza, pero a la vez determinación.

—… Jae Kyung unnie… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, pero no puedo permitir que te cases con Goo Joon Pyo.

— ¡Tú, mocosa malcriada! — Gritó la presidenta Kang.

— Yo también me opongo.

Jan Di miró a Jae Kyung, quien había sido quien pronunció la última frase. Pronto, los F3 y Ga Eul se colocaron de pie.

— Nosotros también.

— No podemos permitir que nuestro amigo sea infeliz.

Él aun no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo había sucedido tan de repente…? ¿Por qué...?

— Jan Di. — La llamó la novia. — Yo me opongo a esta boda porque simplemente no me siento lista, pero… ¿Puedo saber tus motivos? — Sonrió.

Jan Di, con los ojos llorosos, inhaló y exhaló lentamente, luego miró a Joon Pyo y caminó lentamente hacia él. Cuando apenas quedaron unos metros de distancia, decidió hablar.

—… Porque no puedo dejar ir a la persona que amo.

Jae Kyung sonrió. La madre de Joon Pyo y sus propios padres abandonaron el lugar, junto con todos, quedando solamente los tres. Los F3 y Ga Eul decidieron dejarlos a solas para terminar con la situación de una vez por todas.

— Supongo que a mí me tocó hacer lo correcto. — Susurró Jae Kyung. Jan Di sonrió. — Tengo que irme, no calzo aquí.

— Jae Kyung unnie… Gracias. Espero que sigamos siendo como hermanas…

— Claro que sí. — La abrazó. — No permitiré que se separen de nuevo, o si no jamás los perdonaré.

Dicho esto, le sonrió a la lavandera y al heredero y se fue a paso lento de allí. Jan Di se giró a ver a Joon Pyo, que seguía mirándola con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — Sonrió. — ¿Acaso no puedo decir lo que siento? Esta vez, la que actuó cobarde fui yo, porque no quería pronunciarlo, solo por querer hacer lo correcto.

El heredero bajó del altar y sonrió al abrazarla.

— Creí que te habías dado por vencida.

—… Casi lo hice, pero cambie de opinión.

— ¿Y por qué? — Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, Jan Di sonrió.

— Porque quise hacer lo incorrecto.

_Fin._

**Yo insisto, soy un asco en esto de los finales… Malo? Muy malo? Horrible? Asqueroso? Pésimo? Bueno juzguen ustedes TTnTT**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
